


One Piece PETs: New Year's Special 2015

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [188]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs welcome the new year. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

**One Piece PETs: New Year's Special 2015  
Chapter One: New Year's Eve**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This long-running series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 31st, 10:45 PM*****

 

   It's that time of year again. New Year's Eve. The last day before the New Year comes the next day. The day where we all reflect on all the times, good and bad.

 

In fact, Luffy and Nami were doing some reflecting of their own. At the moment, they sat on the railing together, staring up at the sky.

 

"Another crazy year gone by, huh?" Nami inquired.

 

"No shit," Luffy answered, "Dressrosa was insane enough, but to have all those pirates join up with us, not to mention what happened on Zou...what a ride."

 

"I still can't believe we now have a whole grand fleet," Nami said, "Even more so, I can't believe you have another brother!"

 

"Hey, I was shocked, too!" Luffy replied. "For 12 years, Ace and I thought that he died!"

 

"Now, Aika has another family member," Nami pointed out, "I bet she was happy about that."

 

"She was," Luffy spoke, "Sabo was, too...and Koala."

 

"Koala?" Nami repeated. "Wait...you mean that girl that Fisher Tiger rescued?"

 

"That's the one." Luffy nodded.

 

"She's a Revolutinary?!" Nami asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." Luffy answered. "Sabo said she was 14 when she joined."

 

"Wow." spoke Nami. "That's amazing!"

 

"I know," Luffy grinned, "She can even use Fishman Karate!"

 

"Really?" Nami asked. "I thought only fishmen could use that fighting style!"

 

"I was surprised, too!" Luffy responded. "But the girl can really fight!"

 

"I bet she can," Nami smiled.

 

"I'm bummed that Sanji won't be spending New Year's with us." Luffy admitted. "I hope he's safe...wherever he is."

 

"Me, too, Luffy," Nami spoke up, worriedly, "Me, too."

 

   Meanwhile, Aika and Kumi were on the lawn, drawing pictures. Aika drew a picture of Sabo and Luffy, holding her hands. Kumi drew one of her, Aika, and Blizzard. Although, Aika seemed to sigh dismally.

 

 _"What's wrong, Aika?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"I miss Uncle Sanji." Aika answered.

 

 _"Well, don't worry!"_ Kumi assured. _"I'm sure he's still out there! We just gotta find him!"_

 

"I hope you're right," Aika replied, "it's just not the same without him."

 

 _"I know,"_ Kumi concurred, _"Plus...if we don't find him soon, I'm scared Luffy might eat Chopper."_

 

"No!" Aika cried. "I don't want Big Brother to eat Chopper!"

 

 _"Kumi, don't make jokes,"_ Blizzard said as he walked by, _"Especially about that."_

 

 _"I wasn't joking,"_ replied Kumi, _"I'm really worried that he might eat him."_

 

 _"Oh, please,"_ Blizzard spoke, _"Luffy is not gonna eat Chopper. Here, I'll ask him myself."_

 

He walked over to Luffy and Nami.

 

 _"Luffy,"_ the guard dog called.

 

"What is it, Blizzard?" Luffy replied.

 

 _"You wouldn't eat Chopper, right?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Because thanks to Kumi, Aika has it in her head that you would."_

 

"Oh, please!" Luffy scoffed. "As if I'd eat Chopper! Besides, I'm not even hungry."

 

***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~!!***

 

"...Crap," Luffy cursed.

 

Aika whimpered at this.

 

"Aika, don't listen to my stomach!" Luffy cried. "I won't eat Chopper, he's my friend!"

 

"Somebody say my name?" Chopper asked as he came outside.

 

 _"Hey, Chopper,"_ Blizzard answered, _"I was explaining to Aika and Kumi that Luffy wouldn't eat you."_

 

"Oh," Chopper spoke, "Well, we all know he wouldn't! ...Right?"

 

"Right!" Luffy answered...then his stomach growled again. "Shut up!"

 

"Oh, boy," Nami muttered.

 

Aika whimpered again.

 

"Sweetie, don't worry!" Nami assured her. "Luffy's not gonna eat Chopper. He may've almost done it before, but that was before he joined us."

 

"Really?" Aika inquired.

 

"Really." Nami answered. "Luffy's not that desperate when it comes to food. Besides, I'm sure one of us is capable of cooking until Sanji's found."

 

"But, who will cook our meals?" Aika asked.

 

Luffy looked over at Nami, who grinned sheepishly.

 

"Uh...I'm not all that good in the kitchen," she admitted, "I can only make a few simple things."

 

"And forget asking me to cook," Luffy added, "I can't cook to save my life!"

 

"Tell me about it," Usopp chimed in, "guess we'll be ordering takeout for the time-being."

 

"There's actually a catering company that delivers to ships at sea," Nami pointed out, "Robin told me about it."

 

"What're they called?" Luffy asked.

 

"Pelican Catering," Nami answered, "They're open all 365 days of the year."

 

"Sweet!" Luffy grinned. "We can call 'em and order up a feast for New Year's Eve!"

 

"It won't be the same without Uncle Sanji, though." Aika pointed out, sadly.

 

"Honey, it'll be all right," Robin assured, petting her, "Trust me."

 

"...Yes, Aunt Robin." replied Aika.

 

"Good girl," Robin praised.

 

Nami dialed up Pelican Catering and waited patiently for someone to answer.

 

***Kachak!***

 

 **"Pelican Catering,"** a woman on the other line answered, **"How can I help you?"**

 

"Hi, I would like one big feast for our end of the year party," Nami spoke.

 

**"Very well, miss. What would you like?"**

 

"Ooh! Get meat!" Luffy exclaimed. "Lots of it!"

 

"And cookies!" Aika added.

 

"Shh~!" Nami shushed.

 

"Sorry." Luffy and Aika apologized.

 

"Yeah, I would like some porterhouse steaks, some sugar cookies...do you guys have pizza?"

 

**"We certainly do!"**

 

"Oh, great! We'll have a meat-lover's pizza and a veggie pizza, too."

 

**"Anything else?"**

 

"What do you guys want?"

 

"Do they serve fettuccine pasta?" Robin asked.

 

"Do you guys have fettuccine pasta?" Nami inquired.

 

 **"Of course!"** the woman on the other line answered. **"Anything else?"**

 

"Get cake!" Chopper exclaimed. "Angel Food cake!"

 

"And sauteed bean sprouts!" Usopp added.

 

"I'll have burgers!" Franky piped up.

 

"I'll have booze," Zoro added, "and rice balls."

 

Blizzard barked loudly, as did Kumi.

 

"They said they want peanut butter cookies and melon pocky," Luffy translated.

 

"I would like some baklava," Brook chimed in.

 

"Right, I'd also like Angel Food cake, sauteed bean sprouts, burgers, booze, rice balls, peanut butter cookies, melon pocky, and baklava." Nami spoke.

 

**"Very good, miss, and because it's New Year's Eve, you get a discount. 80% off!"**

 

" **WAHOO~!!!!!** " Nami hollered, jumping for joy. "That's the best news ever!"

 

**"That's right! All this is only 100 Berries today!"**

 

"That's perfect! Thanks!" Nami beamed.

 

 **"You're welcome!"** replied the woman. **"Your order will arrive in half an hour!"**

 

"Ooh, that's fast!"

 

**"We're not one of the top catering companies in the world for nothing, you know!"**

 

"I can taste the food, already...!" Luffy spoke up, drooling.

 

Blizzard was holding a bucket underneath his master's chin.

 

 _"You're welcome."_ he spoke to the others.

 

*****Thirty minutes later*****

 

A giant pelican flew toward the _Sunny_.

 

"Pelican, dead ahead!" Usopp called, looking through a telescope.

 

The pelican landed right beside the ship, and it was revealed that there was a woman riding in the saddle, carrying lots of bags.

 

"Hi, I'm Terry!" she greeted. "I'm here to deliver your order!"

 

"Perfect timing," Nami praised.

 

"We do our best," Terry explained, dismounting from her pelican with the bags, "that'll be 100 berries, please."

 

"Here you go." Nami replied, giving Terry a 100 berry coin.

 

"And here _you_ go!" Terry spoke, handing Nami all the food. "Have a Happy New Year!"

 

"You, too!" Nami waved. "Thank you!"

 

"You're very welcome!" Terry responded as she flew off on her pelican.

 

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Food's here!"

 

Luffy zoomed out onto the lawn and stopped next to Nami, with a napkin tied around his neck and a knife and fork in his paws.

 

"Hungry~!" he spoke up, drooling.

 

"Okay, okay, take it easy!" Nami cried. "Here's your steak!"

 

She gave him his steak, which he took.

 

"Sweet mama...!" Luffy whispered. "It's so thick...!"

 

 _"Are you just gonna stare at it?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Cuz if you're not gonna eat it, then I will."_

 

Luffy turned and growled viciously at Blizzard, who backed off.

 

 _"Okay, okay!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Jeez, no need to go all feral on me!"_

 

Luffy nodded before chowing down on his steak.

 

"Big Brother can be really scary, sometimes." muttered Aika, who took some cookies from Nami.

 

"Not as scary as when he's fighting, dear," Robin piped up, taking her fettuccine pasta.

 _  
"Now that's terrifying,"_ Kumi added, eating her melon pocky.

 

"Yeah, it is," Aika agreed.

 

"Yo ho..." Brook chortled, feeling uneasy as he ate his baklava.

 

   Luffy just kept devouring his steak. Aside from the captain's noisy eating, dinner went off smoothly. Everyone enjoyed the meal...although a bit halfheartedly since Sanji wasn't there to eat with them. On top of that, it was almost midnight. Only one minute left.

 

"Everyone," Luffy called, gaining the rest of the Straw Hats' attention as he held a mug, "in less than a minute, it'll be 2016. We've had a lot of ups and downs, this year...some worse than others. And even though Sanji can't be with us tonight, we'll try and celebrate as much as we can...and we can only hope that he's safe until we can hopefully find him, next year."

 

He soon raised his mug.

 

"Here's to a New Year...and to Sanji!" he exclaimed.

 

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed, raising their own mugs.

 

For those wondering, Aika's having a root beer float.

 

***BONG! BONG! BONG!***

 

The clock had struck twelve: the New Year had arrived.

 

"This is it," Zoro spoke up, "Hello, 2016."

 

"Hope you won't be too melancholy without Sanji, Tiger." Robin piped up, hugging Zoro's arm.

 

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss the ero-cook," Zoro admitted, "He may be a pain in my ass, but he's still a member of this crew, dammit all."

 

"He's also your best friend," Robin added, "You may get at each other's throats, but you still care for each other. Your pride just won't let you admit it."

 

Zoro looked away and scratched his cheek in response. Robin chuckled at this.

 

"I'll admit one thing," he began, "Things are gonna be really boring without him."

 

"That's good enough for me," Robin smiled.

 

"I'm gonna miss baking with him," Aika piped up, "It's always fun when we cook stuff together."

 

"We know, Aika." Robin replied, petting the Wolf Girl, "We'll find Sanji soon enough."

 

   Aika glanced up at Robin, who smiled in a reassuring manner. The Honshu Wolf Girl smiled back at her. Luffy smiled at the scene before looking up at the sky as the snow started falling.

 

 _'...Ace,'_ he thought, _'watch over Sanji.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Visiting Ace's grave._

**One Piece PETs: New Year's Special 2015  
Chapter Two: New Year's Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This incredulously successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****January 1st, 2016*****

 

New Year's Day. 2016 had officially begun, and to kick-start the New Year, the Straw Hats payed a visit to Portgas D. Ace's grave.

 

_Brand New World_  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa  
Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte 

 

Luffy said that they should make it a tradition and no one objected. After all, Ace was just as much their family, too.

 

_Brand New Mind_  
Jounetsu o daite  
Tsugi no doa made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire 

 

Upon arriving at Ace's and Whitebeard's graves, Luffy saw that someone was already there: Sabo.

 

_Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo_  
Kono te nobashi muriyari tsukandari  
Yamikumo na bokura wa doko ni itai? 

 

"Sabo!" he called.

 

"Hey, Lu!" Sabo greeted as the two gave each other a hug.

 

"Big Brother Sabo!" Aika cheered.

 

"Hey, Aika!" Sabo greeted, hugging the little Wolf Girl. "How've you been?"

 

"I've been feeling a little down since Uncle Sanji left." Aika answered.

 

"Aww, don't worry," Sabo assured as he pet her, "I'm sure you'll find him, soon."

 

"Mm." Aika nodded.

 

_Mure no naka kouritsu shiteku imi_  
Hitori demo koudoku ja nai wake  
Tsunagaru nara  
Jikan wa chizu ni naru 

 

"We brought presents," Nami piped up.

 

"We brought Big Brother Ace some flowers," Aika spoke, holding up a bunch of bluebells.

 

"Great!" Sabo grinned. "His favorites!"

 

Aika placed the flowers on the grave before closing her eyes in prayer.

 

_Ari no mama Let's go and try_  
Susume yo shimei wa One way  
Aru ga mama Do it! Ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni todokunda 

 

Everyone else followed her example.

 

_Brand New World_  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa  
Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte 

 

Afterwards, they started praying. A few minutes passed before they finished; Luffy smiled as he looked up at Ace's grave.

 

_Brand New Mind_  
Jounetsu o daite  
Tsugi no doa made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire 

 

"This year's gonna be fun," he began, "A whole lot of adventures are out there, waiting for us. I'm looking forward to experiencing every one of them. And I promise to keep looking after Aika."

 

Aika smiled and wagged her tail.

 

_Kono ue nai yorokubi shinjite_  
Soko nashi no kurushimi kanjite  
Motto tafu ni naritagaru tamashii 

 

Luffy and Sabo both petted her on the head. Aika glanced up and smiled at her older brothers.

 

_Sore yue ni Don't stop and cry_  
Ima koso Into the new day  
Sono kakera Wanted my key  
Saisho ni jibun ni kikunda. 

 

   The Straw Hats smiled as well. Soon, they left their gifts on Ace's tombstone. Zoro left sake, Nami left some tangerines, Usopp left a wood carving of a dolphin, Sanji left some mochi, Robin placed more bluebells on Ace's tombstone, Chopper left some cotton candy, Franky left cola, Brook left a Tone Dial that constantly played "Binks' Sake", Blizzard left some dog tags with Ace's name on them, and Kumi left a box of melon pocky.

 

_Brand New Dream_  
Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
Nando datte habatakeru  
Hazu sa kimi datte 

 

Luffy and Sabo poured sake into three cups while Aika held up a juice box.

 

_Brand New Days_  
Hiraite iru  
Tsugi no doa mukou  
Kagayaku sekai ni saa, ikou 

 

"To Ace!" Sabo exclaimed, raising his cup.

 

"To Ace!" Luffy and Aika repeated, raising their cup/juice box.

 

"To Ace!" the rest of the Straw Hats exclaimed, having gotten cups of sake, as well.

 

_Ari no mama Let's go and try_  
Susume yo shimei wa One way  
Aru ga mama Do it! Ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni todokunda 

 

   Soon, they all drank and sighed as they finished. A few moments pass before it was time to leave. As they did, Aika turned to give one last look to Ace's grave...but when she did, she gasped.

 

"...Big Brother Ace...!" Aika whispered.

 

_Brand New World_  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa  
Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte 

 

Ace grinned as he sat on his grave, tipping his hat to her.

 

"Everyone, look!" Aika cried. "It's Big Brother Ace!"

 

Everyone turned around...yet they didn't see Ace there.

 

"What're you talking about, Aika?" Zoro questioned. "He's not even there."

 

"But...he was--" Aika started.

 

"It's all right, Aika," Luffy told her, smiling, "I think he was there."

 

"You do, Big Brother?" Aika asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered with his usual toothy grin.

 

"I think so, too," Sabo added, smiling.

 

Kumi yipped, also agreeing with them. Aika smiled while Luffy petted her head. As they left, Ace's spirit sat on his grave, watching them.

 

_Brand New Mind_  
Jounetsu o daite  
Tsugi no doa made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire 

 

   At that instant, he silently vanished. As Luffy and Sabo went their separate ways, the former thought to himself, _'Ace, don't worry. I'll be okay without you. I'll keep looking after Aika. Me, Sabo, and my crew.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...I hate submitting things at a late date. -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Man, am I glad 2015's over and done with! Sorry this is late. :(
> 
>  
> 
> At any rate, Happy Birthday, Ace!


End file.
